


Dirk: Actually a Baby

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Infantilism, NSFW, Pajamas, onsies, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Dirk gets babied but Jane.





	Dirk: Actually a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i'm transfering all my fics after my threat to delete my blog :) just a precaution. gotta get through a lot of homestuck, so be warned.

“Jaaaaaannnnneeeee,” Dirk called, poking his head out of his work room, “Has the mail come yet?”

“Yeah, it just came,” She called back. 

“Is there a package for me? It was supposed to come today.”

“The one with the footie pajamas and onsies in it?”

His eyes widened behind his glasses. She fucking didn’t. No, of course she did. She was always opening mail for one reason or another. The one package he didn’t want any one else to know what was in. She just had to open in and yell out it’s contents for the entire house to hear.

A light blush appeared on his face as he stepped out of the room to go get the package, rage in his steps and shoulders hunched. He stalked out into the kitchen and grabbed the box from the table, “Thanks for fucking opening my things,”

She rolled her eyes, “I know you’re upset, but I didn’t mes with it or anything.”

“It’s still an invasion of privacy. And you just had to yell what was in it. So technically, you invaded my privacy and shared it with everyone else.”

Her brows furrowed, “Yeah. sorry for that.”

“Yeah you’re sorry.” He glared at her and walked away angrily. 

Settling himself in the work room again, he glanced at the box. His mood was ruined, but the fabric just looked so soft. 

He glanced at the door then got up and locked it. With a soft, shuddering breath, he got undressed and grabbed the footie pajamas out of the box. They were a light blue with the cloud and lightning rainbow insignia and a rainbow tail on the butt. He was a little disappointed it didn’t come with a hood like one of the onsies, but it was good enough.

He smiled and put it on. He wished he had a mirror, but he didn’t. And he wasn’t willing to leave the sanctity of his work room to go check in the bathroom. But he was fairly certain he was adorable as hell in his pony footies.

Feeling comfortable and relaxed, he sat down at his usual work bench and started working again, not paying much attention to how much he drank, or the time. 

Soon enough, his leg was jiggling up an down as he noticed he had the urge to pee. He reached a hand down and squeezed himself through the soft fabric. It wasn’t that bad yet, he could hold off a trip to the bathroom for another hour. 

He was wrong. Five minutes later, he was constantly shifting in his seat. He reached down again and rested his hand on his thigh. Just the feeling of the hand made his need better. He could still hold it. Besides, it would only take a little while longer to finish up this step of production.

A pang hit his bladder, causing him to gasp and clench his thighs together, trapping his one hand. But it was fine. He was fine. 

Slowly, he relaxed his legs, drawing them apart. That was a bad idea. The pressure in his bladder worsened at that. Quickly, he jammed his hand into his crotch, bunching up loose fabric as he did so. A small whine escaped his throat. 

Maybe he couldn’t hold it. 

A little forlorn, he stood up from his stool, hand still tightly in his crotch. He moved slowly, trying not to jostle his full bladder. Gravity made it all that much worse. 

His thighs clenched together automatically. Curiously, he placed a hand on his lower abdomen to see if his bladder was poking out. Sure enough it was. as soon as he touched the small bulge, it send a wave of desperation through him, causing him immediately to recoil the hand. Slowly, he reached back down this time putting his hand on his bladder more firmly.

Dirk doubled over at that, a small leak escaping. “Shit.” He mumbled through clenched teeth. 

He straightened up again and walked to the door, hand still between his legs. The hand moved to his side as he opened the door. There was no way he would be seen holding himself, trying to make it to the bathroom like a two year old. He kept his arms stiff as he hurried through the empty halls to make it to the near by bathroom.

With every step he took he leaked a little, making him hurry up. By the time he reached the bathroom, his hand had already made it back to his crotch. Once inside, he allowed himself to act as desperately as he needed. 

He pressed both hands to his leaking crotch as he kicked the door closed. No matter how hard he squeezed, it wouldn’t stop dribbling. 

He all but waddled to the toilet and released his hands with a whimper to take down his pants. 

As his hands reached his waist, he paled. He wasn’t wearing pants. He was wearing his Rainbow Dash pajamas. And there was no way in hell he was pissing in them,

His hands travelled further up to unzip him from the pajamas. His gazed travelled lower as he started to unzip the outfit. Fuck, there was already a darker blue spat around his crotch.

“Fuuck,” He mumbled as he squirmed in place, watching the small spot get a little bigger. 

The zipper got stuck. He stared at it blankly, as if trying to process what happened. “Fuck!” He said a bit louder and deliberately. 

Panicking slightly, he tugged at the zipper, willing it to move. A whimper escaped him as he was dancing foot to foot, still steadily leaking. “NONONONONOO” He whined as the stream got bigger. He reached a hand down and jammed it in his rapidly growing wet crotch.

No avail, it kept coming, piss streaming trough his fingers and making sloppy wet lines down the legs of his pajamas.

He moved his hand away as he finished emptying his bladder, “Ew,” He whined, overly aware of the small tears forming in his eyes. 

He tried the zipper again, but still, no dice. 

Swallowing, his pride, he made his way out of the bathroom, leaving the yellow puddle behind as he waddled down the empty hall.

The house was quiet, and all the lights were off. It was probably night, meaning he had been in his room for at least seven hours. 

With another small wimper, Dirk knocked on the door to Jane’s bedroom.

It took a moment, but she answered the door, bleary eyed and obviously half asleep. “What is it dear?” She asked, barely registering his face.

“i-” he faltered, taking in a shuddering breath, “I can’t unzip my zipper and I had an accident. I don’t know what to do.” He whined again, shifting his weight. God, the feet of his suit got wet, and it felt so gross. 

She sighed and pat his cheek absently, “Okay, first, you need to take a shower, second, you need to go to bed.”

That only made him feel worse. Jane was just idly brushing him off, like he was a chore. It made sense, he woke her up in the middle of the night and he was mean before. Still, it hurt. 

The tears that collected started running down his cheeks. First small, but growing larger with every breath. 

He didn’t move from her door way, just stood there in soggy pajamas, sobbing. 

Jane noticed teh tears and was immediately alert, “Hey, hey, hey, Dirky, it’s fine, everyone has accident.” She took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

He shook his head but didn’t say anything else. 

“Come on, you need a shower.” Gently, she lead him to the bathroom where she unzipped his pajamas with no trouble. 

Even when it was unzipped, he made no move to get out of it. 

With another small sigh, Jane started the shower and undressed him, keeping her eyes away from anything she didn’t need to see. “Take a shower, I’ll be back with clothes,”

He washed himself in the shower, and true to her word, when he got out, the puddle was gone and Jane was there holding new clothes and a sleep diaper. 

He blushed, “I don’t need protection. I stopped wetting the bed a while ago…”

She rolled her eyes, “We both know you didn’t.” She handed him a towel to dry off. 

He took it and looked at her sadly, “I ruined my pajamas….”

“No, I can wash them. I’ll make sure only I see them,” She promised, pulling a shirt over his head.

“They’ll stain,” He whined, allowing her to dress him. 

“No they won’t, it’s just pee. And I have a stain stick, it will be fine, I promise.” 

He whined again. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” She slipped the thick, plain looking diaper between his legs and taped it around his waist. But no pants followed it. 

“Pants?” He asked after a minute.

She shook her head, “I didn’t find any.”

Dirk bit his lips. He may or may not have accidentally leaked in all his pajama pants.

Jane took his hand, drawing him out of his thoughts, “Come on love, you need to get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired,” he insisted, following her as she lead him. 

“You need to sleep any way.” came her counter argument.

“Fine.” He chewed his lip thoughtfully, “Will you-” his words died off into a small keening sound.

“Will I what,” She pressed, none too harshly.

“N-nothing.”

“It’s something. Tell me.”

“I was jus gonna ask if you wanted to sleep with me…” He kept his eyes down cast, unaware of his slurred speech. 

The seconds that it took for an answer killed him. 

As they came to his room, he tore his had out of hers, “I mean never mind. It’s nothing. Good night,” He spoke too fast as he rushed into his room. 

“Hey,” She grabbed his wrist as he tried escaping, “I’ll sleep in the same bed as you, it’s okay.”

He gave a relieved sigh as she stepped into the room. 

She lied down on the bed, immediately, he curled up next to her, his eyelids drooping as he did so. Right before he drifted off into unconscious, he slipped his thumb into his mouth.


End file.
